


A Place Called Home

by Rara_Binks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Binks/pseuds/Rara_Binks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I write drabbles and one shots. I do take suggestions, so fire away. Pay attention to the tags, I will add more once they become relevant. More info inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place Called Home

**Author's Note:**

> First thing first, Hello my dears.  
> I have many obsessions and one of them happens to be The 100. As you will obviously find out. As the summary says; please pay attention to the tags and more will be added once they are relevant. 
> 
> And, like I said, I take suggestions and prompts from you sexy people. Please fire away, I'd love to see some. 
> 
> Some things you will see:  
> -A WARNING at the beginning of every chapter if needed. I'm demented and will write almost anything so this is important.  
> -SPOILERS. I can't help you once you've read it. If the chapters are set in canon the time frame will be marked.  
> -If the particular chapter is a PROMPT, I will have the full prompt written above along with whoever sent it.  
> -I'll also provide the contents pairing and rating if needed. (ex. Pairing: Lexa/Clarke, Rated: T) Although the entire story is under Mature, not everything will be considered that. 
> 
> That seems about it. If I think of anything I'll add it here later and tell you in the updated chapters if I have. Have fun, please enjoy reading what I give you. I hope you do.
> 
> Also, my writing can sometimes suck a lot of grass. This isn't me being hard on myself, I have a lot to learn when it comes to writing and updating a story. So please bare with me. Check out my other stories I've written if you like, if you have any tips, tricks, or advice let me know. 
> 
> This is NOT Beta'd. If anyone would like to please let me know. 
> 
> I need to stop rambling. Here we go. This note is finally done. ENJOY
> 
> -Ariel

_Liquidluck prompted: Can you write an AU where Bellamy and Clarke meet each other outside a coffee shop and dislike each other. I want angst really bad, I’m horrible. How about one of them is killed or hurt whatever and the other just stares and feels sad. They don’t really know each other so it’s kind of disconnected. If you know what I’m trying to say lol_

 

* * *

                                                                             

The public bus stopped with a screech in front of large buildings. All of them branded with business logos and shiny thin windows. The only pretty thing about the city was the way sunlight reflected off of them. Although not many even took time to notice that. Maybe her mind worked slightly off, it wouldn’t be a surprise. Her mom always said she didn’t relate to others her age. Like it was a good thing.

“The last stop for The Ark Memorial Hospital.” The very bored and unfriendly driver shouted.

She stood and gathered her bag, waiting for the few other passengers to move past her seat. The women next to her glared when her foot started to tap impatiently at the couple moving in front of her. Grinning sheepishly and ducking her head, she followed after the others and stepped of the stuffy bus.

Faintly hearing the bus peel away, she stopped to take in her surroundings. It was the first day on the job, medical school was still ongoing but she needed practise somehow. Not to mention her mother was able to secure her a spot because of her status as Chief Medical Officer.

Her habit of arriving early never failed, she had 40 minutes to spare and really didn’t feel like waiting around for her actual duties. Turning in the opposite direction she walked towards the small shops that lined the main street. Her eyes gravitated towards a place called “The Bean” and made her way forward.

She was so nervous this morning that she skipped her normal routine of coffee to keep her awake. This was an opportunity that she couldn’t possibly give up. Her excitement got the best of her and not paying any mind to the sidewalk she collided harshly with another body.

“What the fuck?” A deep, angry voice yelled. The voice was taller than her and belonged to someone who was practically a brick wall.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Are you alright?” She asked. Her blonde hair had spilled out of it’s updo and she quickly swept it behind her ears.

“Do I look alright, blondie?” He replied back to her, his eyebrow raised and voice heavy with sarcasm. His arms were crossed in front of his chest.

“Look, I said I was sorry. You look fine, what’s your problem?” Her voice grew exasperated.

He didn’t reply, only moved his arms to showcase the deep brown stain that was splattered against his dark blue uniform. He then pointed to the sidewalk were his large coffee cup was thrown.

“I didn’t know. Maybe you can change your shirt.”

His eyes narrowed and he cut his jaw back and forth, “I don’t know where you come from. But not all of us have the luxury of being able to be late to work. I have someone counting on me.”

She no longer knew what to say, after opening her mouth a few times she muttered _sorry_ again and stepped further into the coffee shop. Confrontation was never a skill she acquired, sure she wasn’t afraid to speak her mind but sometimes she never had much to say.

Rolling his eyes, the man bent over to pick up his destroyed cup. He took one look and slammed it into a nearby trashcan. _Someone has anger issues_ , she thought. Trying to forget the awkward encounter, she moved up to the counter and ordered a tall caffè americano. She stood back to wait at the other counter and tapped at her phone for a bit. Out the corner of her eye she saw the same man talking to a younger girl, maybe a little younger than herself, she looked similar to the man with dark hair and eyes. Her body jolted away when the man pointed over at her.  

“Clarke!”

Almost losing her phone at the yell, she quickly turned and grabbed at her coffee, “Thanks.”

A deep sip and she felt better, the strong bitter taste shocked her awake even more. The toasted smell made her smile. Looking at her watch, Clarke knew it was almost time for work. Surprisingly the nerves never settled in the pit of her stomach. She was ready, she was trained.

Trying to remain calm when she walked by the man was hard. He seemed so hostile to her. Accidents happen, it wasn’t all her fault. Maybe he should look more and notice when someone comes so close to him. The shop's door fell shut behind her. Clarke felt around for her purse and phone, her cup was secured in one hand. A deep breath and she started across the sidewalk to the street crossing.

Her phone rang, she barely heard it over the traffic. Her free hand dipped into her purse and rummaged around. People pushed into her as she slowed, finally her fingers brushed against it and she pulled. The ringing got louder and she balanced her coffee in the crook of her elbow. One swipe and she answered.

“Hey, mom. Sorry I’m trying to cross the street. Whaddya need? Yeah. I stopped for coffee. I was a little early, I know. No, no. I bumped into someone so I had to deal with that. Yes, mom. I know it’s my first day. Yeah. Yep. Is Finn there? Great. I’ll have a different shift right? Uh, hold on. People are so pushy out here. Yeah, I’m fine. I have all the papers for you to sign and I talked with Wells earlier about the arrangements. You’re right. This is what dad would have wanted. He wouldn’t have wanted to rot away in the ground, mom. Yeah, that’s it. It’s okay, we’ll get through this. Listen, I have to g-- ”

A horn blared. The sound was continuous. People were screaming, they rushed forward onto the road where people had been crossing. A car was smashed into the traffic pole it’s engine was steaming and glass was shattered everywhere.Most of the crossers were able to stand up with only a minor injury, they had darted out of the way when the car didn’t stop. A few didn’t move.

A phone was laying on the ground and the screen was lit up. A hand grabbed a hold of it.

“Clarke? Clarke! Clarke! What’s wrong? Clarke?”

“There’s been an accident, ma’am. I noticed the phone laying here.” A man replied. His mouth was set in a grim frown and he answered the radio on his uniform. A familiar brown stain was still noticeable on the front.

  
There were sirens in the distance.


End file.
